Quand vengeance rime avec innocent
by pauline4
Summary: Un innocent doit subir la vengeance d'un homme lorsque ce dernier veut se faire justice à la suite d'un évènement malheureux appartenant au passé de Ziva.
1. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour =D . Alors ci-dessous se trouve le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction : Quand vengeance rime avec innocent. A l'origine, celle-ci était basée sur le couple Ziva/Gibbs mais après un petit sondage, le tiva l'a emporté ( sans grande surprise ^^ ) . Je commence donc par la publcation de cette version mais l'originale sera tout de fmême mis en ligne dès que celle-ci sera fini d'être publiée._

_Bon je vous laisse donc en compagnie de ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira =) . Bonne lecture ._

* * *

**Chapitre 1.**

Aujourd'hui, vendredi 19 décembre 2009, était une de ces journées froide d'hiver où on aimerait mieux rester emmitoufler sous sa couette, au fin fond de son lit, plutôt que de venir travailler.

C'est exactement à cela que pensait l'agent spécial Anthony DiNozzo lorsqu'il franchit les portes de l'ascenseur afin de rejoindre ses collègues. Ceux-ci étaient assis à leurs bureaux, essayant de s'occuper du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. En effet, à l'approche des fêtes, les enquêtes se faisaient beaucoup plus rares. A croire que les criminels préféraient attendre la nouvelle année pour profiter une dernière fois des festivités en famille. Il passa donc devant les autres agents, les saluant chacun leur tour, et rejoignit son bureau.

- **En retard DiNozzo**, déclara Gibbs.

-** Je sais patron, désolé**, répondit-il. **Une personne m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs ce matin et m'a mise en retard.**

Tout en prononçant cette phrase, il regarda en direction de la jeune femme où il put constater que cette dernière s'obstinait à garder les yeux rivés sur son écran d'ordinateur, feignant de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Cependant, le petit sourire qu'elle afficha lui prouva le contraire. C'est donc ravi de son petit effet qu'il s'installa derrière son bureau et qu'il se mit dans l'obligation de se trouver, lui aussi, une quelconque occupation.

A 10h30, on les retrouva dans une situation assez inhabituelle. McGee, installé au côté de Gibbs, initié ce dernier aux joies de l'informatique ; lui apprenant les principes de bases. Ziva, quant à elle, se trouvait assise sur le bureau de Tony, en train de rire avec celui-ci.

Ce genre d'échanges entre les deux personnes étaient devenu beaucoup plus fréquent au cours des dernières semaines ; leur complicité n'en ressortant que plus forte. Tout le monde l'avait bien évidemment remarqué, mais personnes n'osaient faire la moindre remarque, de peur des représailles qui pourraient suivre de la part de la jeune femme. Mais ce qui les étonna encore plus fut le fait que Gibbs est décidé de fermer les yeux face à ce rapprochement.

12H00 sonna. Tandis que Ziva et Tony s'étaient absentés afin d'acheter le déjeuner, McGee et Gibbs furent rejoint par Abby et Ducky qui, comme à son habitude, racontait à la jeune femme une de ses nombreuses anecdotes dont lui seul avait le secret.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit pour en laisser sortir un coursier. Étant un habitué, il de dirigea sans mal vers sa destination afin de remettre à son destinataire une enveloppe qu'on lui avait confié plus tôt.

- **Bonjour**, déclara t-il une fois arrivé aux bureaux. **L'agent David n'est pas là ?**

- **Bonjour**, lui répondit à son tour McGee. **Non elle est sortie mais elle ne devrait pas tarder à revenir.**

- **J'ai ici un paquet pour elle.**

- **Donnez-le-moi et je le lui transmettrai**, décréta Gibbs.

Sachant qu'il était préférable pour lui de ne pas discuter les ordres du chef d'équipe, il se dirigea donc vers ce dernier et lui remit l'enveloppe après que celui-ci est signé le reçu.

La principale intéressée refit son apparition cinq minutes plus tard, visiblement engagée dans une discussion plaisante à l'écho de son rire qui résonnait à travers l'open.

- **Tu n'exagère pas un peu Tony ?** l'entendit-on demander.

- **Non pas du tout. Si tu aurais été là tu ne dirais pas la même chose. Je te jure Ziva, c'est un véritable monstre...**

- **Monstre que tu adores**, précisa-t-elle.

- **Oui c'est vrai mais …**

- **Qui adores-tu DiNozzo ?** L'interrompu Gibbs.

- **Personne boss, personne**, répondit-il.

-** Ziva, un paquet est arrivé pour vous. Il est sur votre bureau.**

- **Merci Gibbs.**

Elle distribua, avec l'aide de Tony, les repas à chacun des membres de l'équipe avant de se diriger vers son bureau et d'être rejoint, sans grande surprise, par le jeune homme quelques secondes plus tard.

Elle prit alors l'enveloppe, l'ouvrit et en sortit la lettre qu'elle contenait. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, Tony put voir le visage de son amie pâlir. Elle lâcha alors la feuille de papier, la laissant atterrir au sol, avant de se jeta précipitamment sur l'enveloppe et d'en vider le reste de son contenu. A la vue de celui-ci, elle poussa un cri qui, inévitablement, attira l'attention de ses collègues, avant de ses laisser tomber, en pleurs, dans les bras de l'italien.


	2. Chapitre 2

_Bonjour =D . Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires, ça fait plaisir comme à chaque fois. Voici tout de suite le second chapitre qui répondra à vos questions, surtout à toi, supergirl971. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture en espérant qu'il vous plaira tout autant que le premier._

* * *

**Chapitre 2.**

Tony lui même fut étonné par ce qui venait de ce passé. Ne s'attendant pas à cela, il avait retenu, de justesse, la jeune femme lorsqu'il l'avait vu vaciller.

Troublé par ce qu'il voyait, il ne savait comment agir étant donné qu'il ignorait tout de ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état. Il se contenta alors de resserrer son étreinte, espérant ainsi la rassurer et calmer ses pleurs qui ne faisaient que redoubler. Il releva alors la tête pour s'apercevoir que tous les regards, aussi bien ceux de ses collègues que ceux des autres agents, étaient tournés vers eux.

McGee, surpris par le cri, avait renversé son café sur Abby qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Cette dernière avait, quant à elle, sa main droite posée sur le cœur, essayant par la même occasion de retrouver une respiration normale suite à la peur qu'elle venait d'avoir. Gibbs, lui même, lâcha le dossier qu'il tenait alors en main, se retournant vivement, suivi de Ducky, vers la provenance de ce hurlement pour découvrir avec stupéfaction la personne qui l'avait émis.

Interrogeant alors son agent du regard, espérant par là obtenir une quelconque information sur le pourquoi de l'état actuel de la jeune femme, il n'obtint qu'un haussement d'épaules, lui signifiant donc que Tony était, lui aussi, dans l'incapacité de lui fournir plus de renseignements. Gibbs s'approcha alors d'eux, faisant signe aux autres agents, dont les regards curieux commençaient vraiment à l'énervé, de retourner vite fait à leurs occupations.

Les sanglots de Ziva ne semblaient plus vouloir s'arrêter ; le manque d'air se faisant ressentir, sa respiration était devenue saccadée. N'en pouvant plus de rester dans l'ignorance, le jeune homme prit alors la parole, désireux de comprendre.

- **Ziva s'il te plait...** , murmura t-il tout en continuant de pratiquer les mouvements circulaires qu'il avait entrepris dans son dos afin de la rassurée, **dis-nous ce qui ce passe voyons.**

Comme il s'y attendait, seules les larmes qu'elle répandait, un peu moins abondantes maintenant, lui firent office de réponse.

Étant maintenant à leurs hauteurs, Gibbs ramassa la lettre qu'avait reçue la jeune femme quelques instants plus tôt et qui, sans aucuns doutes, était la cause de tous ses évènements. Il commença alors sa lecture.

_« Chère Mademoiselle David,_

_Ici, à mes côtés, se trouve un être cher à vos yeux, sûrement même le plus précieux. Pour l'instant, aucuns mal ne lui a encore était fait ; ce qui ne devrait, malheureusement pour lui, ne plus tarder._

_Je veux que vous compreniez par là ce que j'ai pu ressentir lorsque, il y a huit ans, la seule personne qui me resté au monde m'a été enlevé par votre faute. Vous souvenez-vous, le 21 décembre 2001 ?_

_Mon frère était jeune et innocent, tout comme ce cher Gabrièl en ce moment même. Vous trouverez ci-joint un petit souvenir de lui, gardez le bien précieusement avec vous comme un des rares qui vous restera de lui._

_Je veux vous voir souffrir lorsqu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, et ce pour le reste de votre vie, vous vous reprocherai sa disparition._

_Tout ceci n'est que pur vengeance ; vengeance où un innocent en paiera, une fois de plus, le prix fort. »_

Lorsqu'il releva la tête après avoir pris connaissance du document, son regard se posa immédiatement et de nouveau sur Ziva. Les quelques informations qu'il avait à présent en sa possession lui permettaient de comprendre, en parti, l'état actuel de son agent. Celui-ci était donc dû à la disparition d'un certain Gabrièl ; mais ce dernier, qui était-il ?

Voilà donc la question qu'il ne cessait, maintenant, de se poser. Dans ses souvenirs, il ne se rappelait pas en avoir déjà entendu parler mais une chose était certaine, cette personne devait tenir une grande place dans la vie de la jeune femme.

- **Qui est Gabrièl ?** Finit-il par demander dans l'intention d'en apprendre toujours plus.

- **Il faut le retrouver Gibbs, il faut le retrouver**, répondit-elle finalement à la place.

- **Qui est-il Ziva ?** Insista-t-il n'ayant pas encore obtenu la réponse à sa précédente question.

- **Mon fils. Gabrièl est... mon fils. Il faut le retrouver, il le faut...** , répéta-t-elle une fois de plus.

Suite à cette déclaration, s'attendant à tous sauf à cela, il resta quelques instants, tout comme le reste de l'équipe, sans voix. Elle avait un fils et ne leurs avait rien dit, mais pourquoi ? Revenant à la réalité après cette étonnante découverte, il reprit la parole.

- **Ziva, rien ne nous prouve pour l'instant qu'il a réellement était enlevé. Il s'agit peut être d'un...**

Il arrêta là sa phrase lorsqu'il vu la jeune femme secouer frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait en aucun cas d'une mauvaise plaisanterie. Et afin de confirmer ses dires, elle transmit à Tony la chose qu'elle gardait serré jusqu'alors, bien précieusement, dans sa main droite.

- **Elle a raison Gibbs...** , affirma t-il après avoir reconnu, sans mal, l'objet qu'elle venait de lui remettre.

- **Comment peux-tu le savoir ?**

- **Car ceci**, répondit-il en laissant alors apparaître à la vue de tous une chaine où été accroché deux plaques militaires, **est ce que je lui ai offert à son anniversaire et il les avaient encore sur lui ce matin même.**


	3. Chapitre 3

_bonjour, voici tout de suite le troisième chapitre de cette fiction qui apporte quelques réponses au précédent chapitre. j'espère que vous l'apprécierez et sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture =D_

* * *

**Chapitre 3.**

Déjà abasourdi par l'annonce de la jeune femme quelques minutes plus tôt, celle que venait de faire l'italien n'arrangea pas les choses. Non seulement il venait de confirmer l'enlèvement du petit garçon mais aussi le fait qu'il connaissait son l'existence et ne les en avait pas informé lui non plus.

Lorsqu'ils croisèrent les regards de leurs collègues, Ziva et Tony ne furent absolument pas surpris d'y apercevoir un sentiment de frustration et de tromperie, comprenant parfaitement la raison. Cependant, celui que leurs adressa Gibbs signifiait bien plus. Les explications sur le pourquoi d'avoir dissimuler l'existence de cet enfant pouvaient attendre ; ce qu'il désirait obtenir, à cet instant précis, était des informations sur celui-ci dont la seule intention était d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui mais aussi pour avoir, à présent, un début d'indices qui permettrait de le retrouver.

N'attendant pas qu'il lui pose la question, la jeune femme prit donc la parole, un peu plus apaisée et toujours dans les bras de Tony.

- **Gabi a 10 ans, j'étais très jeune lorsqu'il est venu au monde. J'ai fait la connaissance de son père lors de mon entrée au Mossad, il s'appelait Adam et était lui même un agent. Entre nous, une bonne entente ainsi qu'une grande complicité ce sont tout de suite installées. Mais lorsque je lui ai annoncé que l'on allait avoir un enfant, ce fut la dernière fois que je lui parlé ce jour là. Il c'était mis dans une telle colère, il ne voulait pas en entendre parlé et moi je ne voulais plus rien avoir avec lui désormais. Quelques mois plus tard j'apprenais sa mort ; tué dans des circonstances assez étranges, en dehors de son service. Nous n'avons jamais su exactement ce qui c'était passé.**

Ce sont sur ces dernières paroles qu'elle conclu son récit, toujours sous les regards incrédules du reste de l'équipe, résumant ainsi, selon elle, le stricte nécessaire de ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir pour l'instant.

Ne voulant perdre une minutes, Gibbs enchaina de suite avec ses questions, s'intéressant désormais à l'expéditeur du courrier et donc au ravisseur.

- **L'auteur de cette lettre, voyez vous de qui il pourrait s'agir ?**

- **Non, je ne connaissais pas très bien les familles des victimes. Je me souviens d'une personne, Meïr Ouri, mais les autres je ne me rappelle plus.**

- **Que voulez-vous dire par victimes ?** demanda t-il tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau afin de prendre note. **Que s'est-il passé exactement le 21 décembre 2001 Ziva ?**

-** Une mission effectuée pour le Mossad et qui, malheureusement, s'est fini en pertes humaines. À cette époque je dirigeais l'enquête, j'étais donc chargé de donner et de faire respecter les ordres que moi même je recevais de mes supérieurs. Nous devions démantelé une cellule terroriste encore inactif mais qui s'apprêtait à lancer sa première offensif sur Tel Aviv. Afin de pouvoir couvrir tout les côtés de l'entrepôt qui leur servait de repère, j'avais donc divisé l'équipe en plusieurs groupes. Une fois à l'intérieur, on remarqua bien vite que celui était vide. Ils avaient été prévenus de notre arrivé et étaient parti dans la précipitation, laissant derrière eux presque la totalité de leurs matériels. Alors que l'on sécurisé les lieux, une détonation s'est fait entendre, provenant du côté sud. Une bombe venait d'explosé, tuant le groupe de quatre agents qui se trouvaient à ses côtés.**

Tandis que la jeune femme informait ses collègues sur la tragédie survenue, Abby était venue prendre place à hauteur du bureau de Gibbs où celui-ci venait de déposer la lettre reçu précédemment. Tout en l'écoutant attentivement, elle avait donc prit connaissance de son contenu afin de mieux cerner la situation. Elle attendit que Ziva eu fini son récit afin de prendre à son tour la parole.

- **Je ne comprend pas. En aucun cas tu es responsable de ce qui est arrivé à son frère alors pourquoi porter sa vengeance sur toi ?**

-** Elle a raison,** confirma l'italien, **tu n'y es pour rien. Ce n'est pas toi qui ai poser cette fichu bombe tout de même.**

- **Pour certains c'est tout comme. J'étais le chef d'équipe, il était de mon devoir de remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas, j'aurai dû être plus vigilante et mieux me renseigner. Dans un sens ils ont raison, je suis en parti responsable de leur disparition.**

- **Tu n'as rien à te reprocher tu m'entends, absolument rien.**

Le regard qu'elle adressa à Tony en guise de réponse à sa précédente déclaration lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne partageait pas son point de vue. Un sentiment de culpabilité pouvait se lire dans son regard et le jeune homme trouva désolant le fait qu'elle se juge coupable de ce malheureux événement.

Le silence qui c'était installé depuis quelques secondes fut brisait par Gibbs, jugeant qu'il était temps pour eux de commencer réellement leurs investigations.

- **Très bien. McGee,** dit-il en se retournant vers lui, **vous allez effectuer des recherches. Je veux tout savoir sur les familles des victimes, trouvez-moi leurs noms et voyez qui d'entre elles pourraient avoir l'opportunité de commettre cet acte. Contactez le Mossad pour obtenir le compte rendu de l'enquête.**

- **Tout de suite patron**, répondit-il avant de s'affairer rapidement à sa tâche.

- **Quand à vous deux j'aurais quelques … Non mais où allez-vous comme ça Ziva ?** demanda t-il en la voyant prendre la direction de l'ascenseur.

- **A l'école de Gabrièl, je voudrais interroger son institutrice.**

- **Vous irez plus tard, je voudrais d'abord vous posez quelques questions. De plus, celui ou celle qui à fait ça doit surement vous avoir suivi depuis un moment afin d'en apprendre un maximum sur vous, je voudrais donc savoir si vous n'avez rien remarquer en particulier.**

- **Oui mais nous devons aussi savoir ce qui ...**

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase à la vue du regard que lui lança son patron,. Celui-ci ne laissait aucune place pour tout autre sujet de discussion et encore moins si elle concernait un désaccord. Résignée, elle revint prendre place aux côtés de Tony, un soupir de frustration passant ses lèvres.


	4. Chapitre 4

_Bonjour =D . Alors dans ce quatrième chapitre sont apportées des réponses aussi bien à propos de l'enquête que sur les relations entre certains personnages. Il est aussi évident que de nouvelles interrogations sont amenées ^^ ._

_bonne lecture =)_

* * *

**Chapitre 4.**

Tandis que McGee menait une discussion assez animée avec le directeur adjoint du Mossad, essayant d'obtenir de sa part le dossier demandé ; les questions habituellement posées pour ce genre d'enquête avaient déjà commencées pour Ziva et Tony...

- **Non Gibbs, je n'ai rien remarqué d'anormal. Ni de personnes étranges, ni l'impression d'être suivis, rien ne sortant de l'ordinaire, absolument rien**, s'emporta la jeune femme.

Ses cris amenèrent, une fois de plus, tous les regards sur eux, ne faisant qu'accroître la curiosité des autres agents suite aux évènements précédemment survenus.

- **Je m'excuse, finit-elle par déclarer. C'est juste que... que...**

- **Nous comprenons parfaitement Ziva, ne t'inquiètes pas.**

- **Et toi DiNozzo, de ton côté ?**

- **Et bien moi il y aurait bien cette femme à l'entraînement de foot de Gabi samedi. En plus de me paraître un peu nerveuse, elle m'intriguait car elle n'arrêtait pas de faire sans arrêt le tour du terrain. Je pensais qu'elle était là pour son fils étant donné qu'elle avait son regard fixé sur les enfants en train de jouer mais dès que l'entrainement fut fini, elle est tout de suite repartie et seule.**

- **Te souviens-tu à quoi elle ressemblait ?**

- **Vaguement oui mais assez je pense pour pouvoir faire un portrait robot.**

- **D'accord donc avant que vous n'alliez faire un tour à son école, tu iras d'abord voir Abby. Un problème Ziva ?** ajouta t-il en voyant la consternation qui avait pris place chez la jeune femme suite de cet ordre.

- **Non... absolument aucuns.**

- **Parfait. Dans ce cas j'aurais juste une dernière question ; à quelle heure as-tu déposer Gabrièl à l'école DiNozzo ?**

En adressant cette question directement à l'italien, il créa la surprise chez ses agents. Les sons provenant du clavier de McGee n'émettèrent plus tandis qu'Abby se stoppa net alors qu'elle prenait la direction de l'ascenseur afin de rejoindre son laboratoire. Ils reportèrent tout deux leurs attentions sur le trio où ils purent constatés que l'étonnement avait pris place, aussi, sur les visages de Ziva et Tony. C'est donc un peu confus que ce dernier reprit la parole sous les oreilles attentives de deux personnes devenus soudainement très curieuses à leurs tours.

- **Heu... je... je ne me souviens plus exactement. Hier soir nous avons été voir un match de basket de son équipe favorite, nous sommes donc rentrés assez tard et comme il avait retiré les piles de mon réveil celui-ci n'a pas sonné ce matin. De plus, accumulé à la recherche que j'ai dû effectuée pour retrouver mes clefs de voiture qu'il avait caché au fond d'un tiroir pendant que je changeais de chemise après qu'il m'est renverser, accidentellement soit disant, son jus d'orange dessus, nous avons dû arrivés en retard d'une vingtaine de minutes donc au environ de 8h20 - 8h25.**

Suite aux tumultueuses péripéties que venait de raconter Tony, Ziva, tout comme le reste de l'équipe, n'avait put s'empêcher s'esquiver tout de même un sourire malgré la situation. La jeune femme comprenait mieux à présent les propos qu'il tenait quelques instants plus tôt.

.-.-.-.-.

Abby refit son apparition à l'étage quelques minutes plus tard, le portrait robot d'une jeune femme en main qu'elle remit immédiatement à Gibbs dès qu'elle l'aperçu. Les cheveux long, bruns et bouclée, le visage rond, un large front ainsi que de grands yeux marrons, elle devait avoir tout au plus entre 30-35 ans si l'on enlevait la tristesse ainsi que l'animosité que l'on pouvait percevoir sur son visage.

- **Merci Abby. Les recherches McGee, vous en êtes où ?**

- **Et bien j'ai découvert que le groupe d'agents tués lors de l'explosion était composé d'une femme et de trois hommes. Bien que nous pouvons éliminer la femme suite au contenu de la lettre, j'ai quand même trouvé une chose curieuse la concernant.**

- **Comment ça ?**

- **Son nom n'est mentionné nul part, aussi bien dans le rapport de la mission que dans celui de l'enquête effectuée. Il nous est vraiment impossible de connaître son identité.**

- **C'est étrange en effet, nous verrons cela avec Ziva si elle peut nous fournir une explication. Et pour celles des trois hommes ?**

- **Alors il s'agissait de Dorâm Ouri, 20 ans, Natane Amiraz, âgé de 19 ans et Ilane Naîm, 22 ans**, énonça t-il en affichant à tour de rôle leur photo sur l'écran plat.

- **Et leurs familles, vous avez réussi à trouver quelque chose ?**

- **Oui, j'ai pu avoir accès à leurs dossiers dans la base de données du Mossad**, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers son bureau afin de récupérer ses notes. **Alors heu... Naîm était fils unique, Ouri avait bien un frère, Meïr ainsi qu'une sœur aînée, Qérène et il en est de même pour Amiraz, une frère et une sœur tout deux plus âgés que lui, Ilane et Ela. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé d'informations les concernant mais je continue de chercher.**

- **Concentrez-vous uniquement sur la famille d'Amiraz, je me charge de celle d'Ouri**, déclara t-il tout en s'installant derrière son bureau.

Il ne s'en relavant qu'une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, se dirigeant de nouveau devant l'écran où il y fit apparaître deux photos avant d'être rejoint par McGee.

- **Alors Meïr Ouri, aujourd'hui âgé de 30 ans, marié et deux enfants, travail comme ingénieur informatique. Sa sœur Qérène, âgée de 35 ans, est quant à elle une avocate divorcée et a un enfant. Aucuns des deux n'a récemment effectués de voyages aux États-Unis et rien dans leurs vies, à première vue, peut nous laissé penser qu'ils souhaiteraient venger la mort de leur frère après tant d'année d'autant plus qu'elle ne ressemble pas à la description faite par DiNozzo.**

- **Elle non mais ce n'est pas le cas pour Ela Amiraz**, déclara t-il après avoir pris connaissance pour la première fois du portrait robot.

Il afficha à son tour les deux identités avant de poursuivre.

- **Âgée de 33 ans, elle travaille comme infirmière dans un hôpital de Tel-Aviv. Elle n'a jamais était mariée et n'a aucun enfant. Son frère Ilane est également mort il y a trois ans dans un attentat à la bombe, il était alors âgé de 26 ans. Le fait d'avoir perdu son second frère dans des circonstances proches de celles de Natane pourrait être à l'origine de cette vengeance**, supposa t-il.

- **C'est même plus que probable. Savez-vous si elle est...**

Il ne put finir sa phrase, interrompu par l'arrivée fracassante de ses deux agents qui visiblement avaient obtenus de nouvelles informations. Alors que Tony s'apprêtait à leur en faire part, il s'abstint lorsqu'il aperçu la photo de la jeune femme toujours affichait sur l'écran.

- **Oui c'est elle**, affirma t-il, **c'est bien de la femme que j'ai aperçu samedi.**

- **Son nom est Ela Amiraz, il s'agit de la sœur de Natane Amiraz décédé, donc, dans l'explosion à l'âge de 19 ans.**

- **Je me souviens très bien de lui, en effet. Il avait également un frère dont je ne me rappelle le nom. Sa sœur, cependant, je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée ni même aperçu auparavant.**

- **Et bien pour l'instant elle est notre principal suspect. En ce qui concerne son autre frère, Ilane, celui-ci est également décédé il y a trois ans**, les informa t-il.

- **Il ne peut donc s'agir de lui alors.**

- **De quoi parles-tu Tony ?** demanda McGee.

- **Et bien si elle est réellement impliqué dans tout ceci, elle agit avec un complice**, finit par révéler la jeune femme.


	5. Chapitre 5

_Bonjour =D . Je tiens, tout d'abord, vraiment à vous remerciez pour tout les commentaires qui me font extrêmement plaisir ainsi que pour continuer de suivre cette fiction. Je vous laisse donc découvrir ce cinquième chapitre en vous souhaitant, comme toujours, une agréable lecture =) ._

* * *

**Chapitre 5.**

Bien que cette éventualité était à prendre en compte, étant même plus qu'envisageable, elle laissa tout de même nos agents enclin au pessimisme un cours instant.

Malgré le fait que cette découverte était la dernière chose qu'ils espéraient, Gibbs se dit qu'ils pourraient, finalement, essayer d'en tirer un certain avantage. Peut être les mènerait-elle quelque part.

En espérant que cela soit donc le cas, il finit par leur demander ce qu'ils avaient appris sur lui.

- **Rien malheureusement**, répondit Ziva. **Nous savons juste qu'il s'agit d'un homme, cheveux courts et bruns, la trentaine, mesurant environ 1m80. Les seules personnes l'ayant vu ou aperçu sont toutes dans l'incapacité de nous en dire plus.**

Voilà donc la chose qu'il redoutait le plus arrivait. En définitive, ils se retrouvaient maintenant à la recherche d'une personne dont ils ignoraient absolument tout.

- **Et comment s'y est t-il pris pour agir en plein jour sans éveiller les soupçons ?** voulut-il savoir.

- **Et bien ce matin, au alentour de 10h30, il s'est présenté au directeur comme étant agent du NCIS, lui montrant plaque et badge. Il lui a dit qu'il était venu chercher Gabrièl afin de l'emmener aux côtés de sa mère qui se trouvait en ce moment même à l'hôpital dans un état critique**, déclara l'italien.

Suite à l'effet de surprise que cette révélation avaient amené chez leurs collègues, Tony ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un commentaire.

- **Oui... c'est exactement cette expression là que nous avions aussi lorsqu'il nous l'a annoncé.**

- **Tony...** , s'exaspéra McGee.

En tant normal, Abby aurait volontiers, elle aussi et à sa façon, réagit à cette remarque. Cependant, à la fois étonnée et surtout intriguée, elle en fit abstraction et préféra, à la place, demander la raison pour laquelle Ziva devrait être à l'instant même hospitalisé.

- **Et bien je suis censé m'être fait tirer dessus lors d'une interpellation qui a mal tourné et avoir pris, en conséquence, deux balles dans l'abdomen. Vous imaginez donc la surprise qu'il a eu lorsqu'il nous a vu arrivé.**

- **Oui en effet, j'imagine très bien.**

Après avoir donc pris connaissance des nouveaux éléments et sans perdre de temps;, Gibbs les informa de leurs nouvelles missions à effectuer. Certes, pour l'instant tout fonctionner comme ils le désiraient, mais cela n'allait sûrement pas continuer, ils feraient tout pour.

- **McGee, vous vérifiez les relevés téléphoniques et comptes bancaires d'Ela Amiraz ; Abby va vous aider**, déclara t-il tout en portant son attention sur elle afin de lui désignait son bureau où elle devait prendre place. **Ziva et Tony, vous vous charger de trouver tout les renseignements utiles qui pourrait nous mener à elle et donc son complice.**

Alors que la jeune femme lui tourna le dos afin de se diriger, tout comme ses collègues, vers son bureau, elle s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna de nouveau vers Gibbs qui venait de l'appeler, lui faisant signe de revenir.

- **Qu'y a t-il ?** demanda t-elle une fois à ses côtés.

- **Avant que vos ne commenciez vos recherches, j'aurais une dernière question pour vous.**

- **Je vous écoute, que voulez-vous savoir ?**

- **Un nom**, répondit-il. **Lors de ses recherches, McGee a découvert que celui d'un des quatre agents tués n'apparaissait nul part. Tout ce que nous savons c'est qu'il s'agissait d'une femme ; alors je voudrais savoir si vous êtes dans la capacité de nous fournir son identité.**

La jeune femme prit un certain temps avant de donner une réponse ce qui, aux yeux des autres personnes, semblait normal étant donné qu'elle devait se remémorer des souvenirs vieux de huit ans. Cependant, ce ne fut pas la même pensée pour Gibbs qui, au lieu de lire sur son visage de la concentration, apercevait plutôt une certaine hésitation.

Avec une apparence voulant la présenter à la vue de tous comme étant aussi sûr d'elle, qu'elle reprit la parole quelques instants plus tard, son regard ancré dans celui de son supérieur.

- **Non désolé, je ne me souviens plus.**

- **En êtes-vous bien sûr Ziva ?** insista t-il tout en guettant le moindre changement dans son comportement qui lui donnerai ainsi raison. **D'autant plus en sachant à présent qu'elle n'agit pas seul, son complice pourrait très bien avoir un lien avec cette mystérieuse jeune femme non ?**

- **En effet, c'est une possibilité à envisagé mais je suis absolument certaine de ne plus m'en souvenir**, affirma t-elle de nouveau.

Elle ne le quitta des yeux seulement lorsqu'il la laissa rejoindre son bureau tandis qu'il prenait, quant à lui, la direction de l'escalier. Une fois installée, elle releva la tête en sa direction afin d'apercevoir, une fois de plus, son regard fixé sur elle et ceux, jusqu'au moment où il referma la porte derrière lui.

.-.-.-.-.

Il ne ressortit du bureau du directeur que trente minutes plus tard ; après l'avoir informer de l'enquête en cours ainsi que lui avoir expliquer, dans les moindres détails, les éléments de celle-ci jusqu'alors trouvés.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit ses agents, il n'eut pas besoin de demander si les recherches effectuées leurs avaient apporter de nouveau éléments qui leurs permettraient de progresser ; leurs attitudes parlaient pour eux.

Après un profond soupir, exprimant encore plus sa frustration, Tony prit la parole en premier afin de lui communiquer le peu d'informations trouvés.

- **Nous avons découvert qu'elle a effectuée, au cours de ces quatre derniers mois, six voyages aux États-Unis. Actuellement, elle y séjourne depuis cinq jours. Lors de son premier voyage, nous avons pu suivre sa trace jusqu'au Windsor Inn Hotel où elle y a séjourné durant huit jours. La réservation avait été effectuée avec l'achat du billet d'avion. Pour les suivants, nous la perdons à la sortie de l'aéroport.**

- **Cependant**, intervint alors Ziva, **étant donné que la durée de ces séjours n'excédant jamais plus d'une semaine, ce n'est sûrement pas elle qui à dû régler tout les petits détails afin de planifier correctement l'enlèvement. Cela nous amène à supposer que ceci à été effectué en grande partie par son complice qui lui, résiderait ici et l'hébergerait donc par la même occasion.**

- **En effet, elle n'a aucune famille ici à Washington ou dans les environs et il n'y a absolument rien d'intéressant dans sa vie qui peut nous permettre d'effectuer un rapprochement avec tout ceci.**

À présent, il comprenait d'autant mieux la raison pour laquelle ils semblaient vraiment aussi désespérés ; leurs recherches avaient été un vrai échec. Il se tourna alors vers Mcgee et Abby afin d'obtenir les résultats, espérant qu'ils avaient été plus chanceux.

- **Ses relevés téléphoniques ne nous apprennent rien de nouveau eux non plus**, commença la jeune femme ; **il y a bien un numéro qui revient couramment mais après vérification nous avons découvert qu'il était enregistré à son propre nom.**

- **Concernant son compte bancaire**, continua McGee, **il nous montre que des virement ont régulièrement étaient effectués. Cependant, les sommes, de montants différents mais toujours importants, transitent tous vers un compte offshore se situant dans un paradis financier, la Suisse.**

- **Paradis financier égal secret bancaire, je suppose donc que vous ne savez pas à qui il appartient.**

- **En effet Gibbs, ton hypothèse s'avère exacte ; mais...** ajouta t-elle devant sa déception apparente.

- **… les numéros de compte n'étant pas anonyme, nous pouvons toujours essayer de pirater leur système informatique afin d'avoir accès à leur base de données**, suggéra McGee.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette enquête, une piste s'offrait enfin à eux. Si le seul moyen pour avancer était d'employer des méthodes illégales, ils n'allaient sûrement pas s'en priver.

- **Je n'ai rien entendu**, finit-il par déclarer, un sourire en coin, donnant ainsi son accord.

- **Le seul problème est que cela va nous prendre énormément de temps avant de pouvoir espérer entrer dans leurs fichiers, leur système étant hautement sécurisé**, l'informa Abby.

- **Nous n'avons pas le choix si bien, il s'agit de la seule chose concrète qui pourrait nous permette d'avancé.**

- **Et bien dans ce cas, c'est parti...** énonça t-elle.


	6. Chapitre 6

_Bonsoir =D . Tout d'abord je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour ce retard. J'ai eu de gros problèmes d'ordinateur qui m'ont empecher de pouvoir écrire cette suite. De plus, ne dormant pas depuis trois nuits étant malade, ce n'était pas très évident de garder mes idées en place pour l'écriture concernant la fin de ce chapitre. _  
_Enfin le principal est qu'il soit enfin arrivé ^^ . Je vais juste vous dire que celui-ci marque une petite pause dans l'enquete et vous laisser, donc, le découvrir en espérant qu'il vous plaira._  
_Bonne lecture =) ._

* * *

**Chapitre 6.**

Le soleil s'était retiré voilà déjà bien des heures pour laisser place à une nuit aussi froide et sombre que le fut leur journée. A cette heure ci, la plupart des personnes était rentré chez elle, se faisant une joie, pour certaines, de se retrouver en famille afin de passer d'agréables moments ensembles...

Telle était donc la pensée de Ziva à cet instant précis. Il était à présent plus de 19h00 et tous étaient réunis dans le laboratoire. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'Abby et McGee s'activaient sans relâche à craqué des codes en tout genres, passant à travers différents pare-feu et qui, pour le moment, n'avaient aboutis à aucuns résultats.

Elle avait de son côté, avec l'aide de Tony et Gibbs, effectué de nouvelles recherches et vérifié dans les moindres détails toutes celles jusqu'alors effectuées, cherchant une chose qui leur aurait échappée auparavant. En vain. Absolument rien ne pouvait les orienter vers une piste autre que celle du fameux compte bancaire, espérant donc que celle-ci les mène quelque part.

Confortablement installée dans les bras de Tony, calée entre ses jambes, ils étaient tout deux assis à terre, l'italien adossé contre le bureau. La jeune femme tourna alors la tête et la releva légèrement afin d'apercevoir ce dernier perdu dans ses pensées.

- **A quoi penses-tu ?** demanda t-elle d'une voix légère, brisant ainsi le silence qui avait investi les lieux.

- **Je me remémoré le jour où j'ai appris l'existence de Gabi**, répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres suite aux images qui affluaient à son esprit.

À l'entente de cette réponse, le regard de Gibbs, jusqu'alors perdu dans le vide, se posa sur eux. On pouvait alors lire, au travers de ses yeux, une certaine tendresse rarement vu auparavant.

Les voir ainsi, aussi angoissés et tourmentés, lui rappelé son passé lorsque, pour sa fille, simplement malade, l'inquiétude le gagnait facilement. De plus, connaissant la douleur que la perte d'un enfant amenait, c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhait à quiconque, d'autant plus si cela devait arriver à une personne à laquelle il vouait énormément d'affection.

- **Je me disais aussi**, continua l'italien, **que pour une fois dans ma vie, j'avais eu beaucoup de chance.**

- **Comment ça ?** l'interrogea la jeune femme.

- **Et bien faire sa connaissance est l'une des plus belles choses qui me soient arriver ainsi que ma rencontre, bien entendu, avec chacun de vous.**

Malgré le manque d'entrain dans sa voix, il était cependant facile de voir que ces paroles avaient été prononcées avec une sincérité des plus absolue.

- **Et il en est de même pour lui tu sais, il t'aime énormément. Au début, je dois bien avouer que lorsque tu l'as appris, j'ai eu peur mais maintenant, je ne le regrette absolument pas**, avoua t-elle.

Bien que concentré sur son travail, Abby ne put s'empêcher malgré tout de suivre leur conversation. La curiosité reprenant ainsi le dessus, elle désirait à présent savoir une chose qui, elle en était sûr, intéresseré également les autres personnes ici présente.

- **Dis Tony, pourrais-tu s'il te plait, nous raconter les circonstances dans lesquelles tu as découvert son existence ?**

- **Mais avec plaisir Abby...**

_Flash-back_

_Jeudi 13 août 2009._

Le corps d'un marine venait d'être découvert sur un site pratiquant des parcours acrobatique en hauteur. Par chance, le moniteur ayant ouvert le chemin, l'avait aperçu avant que les enfants ne viennent le rejoindre.

Une fois arrivés sur les lieux, Gibbs avait chargeait McGee de récolter les indices tandis que Ziva devait s'occuper des photos et Tony des dépositions. La jeune femme regarda donc son coéquipier s'éloigner, non sans quelques appréhensions, vers le moniteur toujours accompagné de ses élèves.

Tandis qu'il lui posait les questions habituelles, l'italien ne put s'empêcher de remarquer un jeune garçon, d'une dizaine d'année tout au plus, qui avec un immense sourire malicieux sur le visage, hoché la tête de façon frénétique. Se retournant alors pour voir à qui il s'adressait, il fut étonner de n'apercevoir que ses deux collègues. McGee examinait une chose trouver après que le corps eu été emmené et Ziva prenait des clichés de... de la verdure, s'étonna t-il. C'est donc un peu troublé qu'il reporta son attention sur le témoin afin de continuer là où il s'était arrêté.

Derrière lui, la jeune femme reprit son observation, plus particulièrement celle du garçon où elle put constater que son sourire ne cessait de s'élargir. Le regard qu'elle lui adressa alors ne fit qu'accroitre son exaltation, perturbant par là même occasion Tony qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être distrait par la situation.

Après avoir fini de prendre la déposition du témoin, y ayant passer un peu plus de temps que prévu suite à cette distraction, il l'autorisa enfin à partir. Cependant, trop intrigué par l'enfant, il lui demanda de rester un petit instant espérant ainsi obtenir quelques réponses à ses interrogations. Celui-ci, ayant reconnu sans aucunes difficultés l'homme se trouvant devant lui pour en avoir entendu parler de nombreuses fois, décida de s'amuser un peu lorsque sa première question fut posée.

- **Je peux savoir ce qui se passe s'il te plait ?** lui demanda t-il.

- **Heu... je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler...**

- **Mais bien sûr. A qui t'adresses-tu depuis tout à l'heure ?**

- **A personne**, répondit-il, moqueur, commençant sérieusement à contrarié le jeune homme.

- **Puis-je au moins savoir comment tu t'appelles ?**

- **Heu... oui. Je pense être dans la capacité de vous donner une réponse à ça. Gabi, je m'appelle Gabi.**

- **Et est-ce que Gabi aurait également un nom de famille par hasard ?**

- **Bien évidemment.**

- **Et qui est ?** demanda t-il vraiment irrité cette fois-ci.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, amenant ainsi l'italien à bout de nerfs. Il le vit, une fois de plus, regardé en direction de ses deux collègues avec ce même sourire qu'il arborait depuis son arrivée avant d'entendre enfin un nom sortir de sa bouche.

- **David**, déclara t-il simplement.

Satisfait d'avoir enfin obtenu une réponse, il ne fit pas attention, sur le moment, à ce qu'il venait de prononcer. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'apprêtait lui même à reprendre la parole qu'il ne réagit et fit alors la relation entre ce qui venait d'être dit et les événements survenus précédemment.

Lentement, il se retourna alors en direction de sa coéquipière et la regarda alors totalement stupéfait. Il ne cessait, avec son stylo toujours en main, d'effectuer des allers-retours en direction des deux protagonistes. L'expression de panique qu'affichait la jeune femme ainsi que son silence lui permirent d'obtenir la confirmation à sa demande certes faite implicitement, mais plus qu'évidente.

Il ne remit ses idées en place seulement lorsqu'il en entendu, vaguement, une personne prononcé son nom.

- **Un problème DiNozzo ?** demanda Gibbs qui ne comprenait pas la raison pour laquelle ses deux agents ne détachaient plus leurs regards l'un de l'autre.

- **Aucun boss...** , finit-il par répondre quelques instants plus tard. **Absolument aucun.**

- **J'espère pour vous deux**, le prévient-il avant de s'éloigner de nouveau, loin d'être convaincu par cette réponse.

_Fin du Flash-back_

- **Mais oui**, déclara Abby, **je me souviens très bien de cette enquête. Le meurtrier avait laisser un tas d'indices sur son passage. Il n'était vraiment pas futé celui là.**

- **Je confirme**, intervint McGee. **Il nous à permis de résoudre cette affaire dans des temps record. En tout cas, à présent, je comprend mieux le pourquoi de ton état second dans lequel tu nous a rejoint et que tu as adopté tout au long de la journée.**

- **Et nous connaissons aussi désormais la raison du changement de ton comportement survenu quelques jours plus tard seulement**, ajouta Gibbs.

- **En tout cas lorsque j'émettais des hypothèses sur les évènements pouvant en être à l'origine, jamais je n'aurais pensé à cela**, avoua Abby. **Et pour ta part Ziva, quels changements cela a t-il amené ? voulu t-elle de nouveau savoir, devenu vraiment très curieuse à présent.**

- **Oh et bien depuis ce jour je n'entend que son prénom à longueur de journée : « aujourd'hui avec Tony on a fait ça », « regarde ce que Tony m'a acheté », « Tony ne le fait pas comme ça lui », « il arrive à quel heure déjà Tony ? », « tu penses que Tony sera d'accord pour que je dors chez lui ce soir ? », « on peut inviter Tony à manger ? » .... Il ne jure plus que par toi à présent. Oh oui, il t'adore vraiment**, finit-elle des sanglots dans la voix, essayant de retenir ses larmes qui menaçaient de se déversées à nouveau.

Tony resserra donc son étreinte tout en lui déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux. Quelques secondes plus tard, il attrapa son porte-feuille se trouvant dans sa poche arrière pour en sortir une photo qu'il présenta à Ziva.

- **Elle ne me quitte jamais**, précisa t-il. **Tu te souviens du jour où elle a été prise ?**

- **Bien sûr, comment pourrais-je l'oublier. Gabi était tellement excité et impatient à l'idée que cette journée arrive enfin qu'il ne tenait plus en place. Et ne parlons même pas de tout ce qu'il nous a fait subir**, ajouta t-elle faisant, par là, rire le jeune homme. **En tout cas je suis d'accord avec lui, cette sortie était plus que réussie ...**

_Flash-back_

_Samedi 24 octobre 2009._

Lorsqu'un jeune garçon fit irruption dans la pièce situé au bout du couloir, il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir grand la bouche, horrifié ainsi qu'outré par la scène qui se présenté à lui. En effet, en ouvrant la porte, il avait pu apercevoir sa mère encore endormie, confortablement étendu sur toute la surface du lit et blottie sous sa couette.

Une fois arrivé à ses cotés, il prit donc la couverture en main qu'il amena d'un geste vif au pied du lit tout en criant :

- **Debout maman !!! Il est l'heure de te lever.**

Désorienté suite à ce réveil un peu mouvementé, Ziva prit quelques secondes afin de reprendre ses esprits. Une fois cela de fait, elle porta son attention sur l'auteur de ce trouble fait afin de découvrir Gabrièl déjà habillé et qui visiblement désiré quelque chose. Cependant, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'objet se trouvant à coté de lui, elle oublia bien vite ce petit détail. Elle cligna alors plusieurs fois des yeux afin de s'assurer que ces derniers ne lui jouaient pas un tour, mais non.

Après s'être donc rendu à l'évidence sur le fait que le réveil affichait bel et bien 6h17, elle interrogea son fils du regard qui, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir, finit par lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Elle fit un signe de la tête en direction du réveil et se rendit compte que les chiffres inscrits sur celui-ci n'étonné absolument pas le jeune homme.

- **Et bien oui si tu ne te lèves pas maintenant nous allons être en retard ce qui fait que nous ne partirons pas à l'heure et donc notre week-end sera plus court que prévu**, déclara t-il comme une évidence.

- **Mais chéri, Tony n'arrive que dans deux heures. Tu as déjà tout préparé depuis deux jours ainsi que tout vérifié hier. Nous n'avons plus qu'à chargé les affaires dans la voiture donc je ne vois pas pour quelles raison nous serions en retard.**

Cherchant le plus rapidement possible une quelconque chose qui resterait à faire, même la plus insignifiante, afin de justifier son empressement ; il dû reconnaître que sa mère avait raison lorsqu'il ne trouva rien à son tour. Il sortit donc de la chambre résigné et sous les rires de Ziva qui, visiblement, s'amusait de la situation.

Cela faisant à présent plus d'une heure que la jeune femme, assise dans le salon, regardait Gabrièl qui lui même, le nez collé à la fenêtre, ne cessé de fixer la rue afin de guetter l'arrivée de Tony. Ne sachant que faire, sa bonne humeur du réveil avait laisser place à une réelle impatience. De plus, devant supporter la même question depuis bientôt trente minutes à savoir « il est quelle heure s'il te plait ? », quel ne fut pas son soulagement lorsqu'elle aperçut son fils se précipité vers la porte afin de laisser entrer la personne tant désirée.

Après les avoirs salué, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'état inhabituel dans lequel se trouvait Ziva. En effet, s'il y a bien une chose qu'il a apprit et retenue, le caractère qu'elle adoptait au travail est très différent de celui qu'elle possèdait dans la vie privée.

- **Quelque chose ne va pas Ziva ? Tu as l'air étrange ce matin**, lui fit-il remarqua.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se dirigea vers l'entrée afin de se saisir d'un bagage. Devant son silence, il préféra donc ne pas insister et changea de sujet.

- **Ça fait longtemps que vous attendez ?** demanda t-il à la place.

Devant le hochement affirmatif de la part du garçon, il crut bon de demander pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas appelé afin qu'il ne vienne plus tôt étant donné que lui même était prêt depuis trois quart d'heures environ.

Cependant, il regretta bien vite ses propos lorsque la jeune femme vint prendre place devant lui et lui adressa un regard noir auquel il n'avait pas eu le droit depuis un moment avant de prendre la direction de la voiture.

- **Quelles sont les raisons de sa mauvaise humeur ?** demanda t-il lorsqu'il fut certain qu'elle ne pouvait l'entendre.

- **Aucune idée**, répondit innocemment. **Elle s'est juste levée du pied droit ce matin.**

- **Ouais, du pied droit**, répéta t-il tout en laissant un petit rire franchir ses lèvres. **Allez, vas rejoindre ta mère, je me charge du reste.**

Après deux heures de route, Tony finit par stopper le véhicule à l'entrée d'une forêt où, à la vue des deux autres voitures seulement, ils en déduisirent que peu de personnes étaient présente.

- **C'est cool ça**, déclara Gabrièl. **Ce sera encore plus drôle**, rajouta t-il un immense sourire aux lèvres avant de s'éloigner, sac sur le dos, sous les regards inquiets des deux adultes.

Et en effet, ils purent constater que leurs craintes étaient bien fondés lorsqu'ils durent faire face aux multiples « blagues » du jeune garçon.

Après qu'un insecte non identifié, observé quelques secondes auparavant et avec soins par Gabrièl, est élu domicile dans les cheveux de Tony ; après qu'une branche caché sous un tas de feuille c'est retrouvé sur le passage de Ziva qui, manquant de la faire la chuter , fut rattraper de justesse par l'italien ou encore après que des châtaignes encore enveloppées dans leurs bogues eurent atterris, sans aucunes explications lors d'une pause effectuée, dans leurs sacs ; Ziva et Tony restaient continuellement sur leurs gardes à chaque nouveaux pas effectués.

Le soir venu, après avoir déplié les tentes, un feu de camps avait été allumé afin de remplir deux fonctions. La première, bien entendu, leur permettre de se réchauffer un peu en cette nuit fraiche. La deuxième, et la plus importante, faire griller les marshmallows que Gabi avait pris soin d'emmener avec lui et qu'il dégustait, en ce moment même, avec sa boisson favorite qui allait lui servir de complice pour sa dernière plaisanterie de cette journée...

En effet, lorsque Ziva avait proposé de faire une photo souvenir tous ensemble, une idée avait jailli dans son esprit alors qu'il tenait en main sa bouteille. Après, donc, que le minuteur ainsi que le mode rafale de l'appareil photo furent été enclenché, Tony était venu s'assoir aux cotés de la jeune femme, Gabrièl ayant insisté pour se mettre derrière, entre eux deux. Cependant, la photo que l'on put voir apparaître juste après que le flash de l'appareil est éclairé la nuit, fut très différente de celle à laquelle s'attendait la jeune femme. En effet, on pouvait apercevoir, à la place, le jeune garçon, deux bouteilles en main, déversant leurs contenus sur ses deux victimes, totalement ébahis.

Après s'être remis du choc subi, ils étaient donc partis à la poursuite de Gabrièl qui avait, bien évidemment, déjà prit la fuite, afin d'obtenir vengeance.

_Fin du Flash-back_

Lorsque les rires provoqués par les différentes scènes évoquées cessèrent, Abby fut la première à reprendre la parole.

- **J'ai hâte de le rencontrer dis donc, je suis sûr qu'à nous deux nous pourrions faire de grandes choses.**

- **Tu plaisantes j'espère ?** demanda Ziva visiblement très inquiète.

- **Absolument pas. Pourquoi ? Le devrais-je ?**

- **Abby**, déclara alors Gibbs, **si Tony à lui même cesser ses stupides plaisanteries, ce n'est sûrement pas pour qu'une autre personne le remplace au près de Gabrièl.**

- **C'est exact**, affirma l'italien. **De plus, je trouve qu'il se débrouille déjà assez bien tout seul pour nous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.**

- **Ouah, cet enfant t'a vraiment changé Tony. Jamais auparavant je n'aurais cru entendre...**

Elle fut couper dans sa phrase par un son provenant de l'ordinateur.

- **Que se passe t-il ?** leur demanda Gibbs.

- **Nous venons de franchir leur dernière barrière de protection**, répondit McGee.

Ziva et Tony se levèrent alors pour venir prendre place aux cotés de Gibbs, lui même déjà devant l'écran. Ils virent défilé, pour quelques secondes encore, plusieurs choses incompréhensibles à leurs yeux jusqu'au moment où, la chose tant espérée, apparu enfin.


	7. Chapitre 7

_Bonjour à tous =D . Après plusieurs semaines de retard voici enfin le chapitre 7 de cette fiction. Je tiens vraiment à m'excusé pour cette attente. Après que les virus furent supprimés et mon PC reformaté, je pus le retrouvé en parfait état de fonctionnement seulement mon état de santé n'a pas suivi le même chemin. Après être passé par une sinusite, otite et conjonctivite, me voici maintenant avec une bronchite d'où le retard quant à l'arrivé de cette suite. Bon j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse la découvrir en espérant qu'elle vous plaira ^^ . Bonne lecture =) ._

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7.**

Après des heures d'attentes, d'espérance et parfois d'angoisse face au manque de résultats, les codes du compte bancaire venait enfin de trouver un propriétaire. Cependant, lorsque l'identité de la personne était apparue à l'écran, Ziva avait pu remarquer le regard médusé que Tony et Gibbs échangèrent immédiatement. De plus, ayant constaté par la même occasion que le corps de l'italien s'était tout de suite raidi à la lecture du nom, elle s'interrogeait sur le pourquoi de ce comportement.

- **Karlson, Martin Karlson... Ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu, où l'ai-je déjà entendu ?** s'interrogea Abby.

- **Il s'agit d'un ancien agent du NCIS**, l'informa McGee. **Il a disparu du jour au lendemain, cela doit faire environ heu... un peu plus de deux ans si je me souviens bien.**

- **Comment ça disparu ?! Que lui est-il arrivé ?**

- **En fait il est recherché**, précisa Tony après reprit une attitude convenable. **Il a été découvert qu'il était impliqué dans différents trafiques assez importants et ceux dans différents milieux comme l'armement ou encore la drogue. Il revendait des marchandises saisis au plus offrant, prévenait certains personnes parfois des descentes qu'allaient effectués des agents ou alors commentait des bavures dans la seule intention de compromettre toute l'enquête. Il a pris la fuite juste avant son arrestation et depuis ce jour nous n'avons jamais réussi à retrouver sa trace.**

- **Jusqu'à présent**, précisa Gibbs.

- **Regardez**, intervint alors Ziva. **L'adresse qu'il a fournit se trouve ici, à Washington. Il ne serait pas stupide au point de rester en ville tout en se sachant recherché ?**

- **Il est stupide crois-moi, mais pas assez pour rester ici. Cet endroit doit surement lui servir de planque pour ses activités ou encore d'adresse de substitution comme il l'a fait pour le compte.**

- **Il y a de grandes chances en effet Tony mais nous allons tout de suite aller le vérifier par nous même**, déclara Gibbs.

Faisant signe à ses agents de le suivre, il s'empressa de se diriger vers l'ascenseur. À mis chemin cependant, Ziva et Tony se stoppèrent, net et en parfaite synchronisation, avant de faire demi-tour et de venir prendre place au côté d' Abby qui, se demandant ce qui se passait, les regarda étonné. Elle eu sa réponse lorsque chacun d'eux lui déposa un baisser sur la joue tout en la remerciant avant de rejoindre, in extrémis, Gibbs et McGee dans l'ascenseur qui refermait ses portes juste après leur entrée.

Dix minutes plus tard, après une conduite rapide de Gibbs facilité encore plus par une circulation fluide, ils sortirent de la voiture et observèrent les lieux ; lieux qui semblaient inhabités. L'extérieur n'avait pas été entretenu depuis un moment si on en jugeait par les herbes hautes, feuilles et branches qui jonchaient la cours. De nombreuses publicités s'entassaient aussi dans la boite aux lettres ainsi que sur le pas de la porte. De plus, aucunes lumières n'étant visibles, cela ne faisait que renforçait leur impression.

Comme convenu quelques minutes plus tôt, Tony et McGee se dirigèrent vers l'arrière de la maison tandis que Ziva et Gibbs se chargeait de l'entrée principale. Une fois en position et le signal donné, ils entrèrent dans la maison et commencèrent la visite de celle-ci aussi prudemment que possible. L'inspection effectuée à l'étage finit de confirmé les propos énoncés plus tôt par Tony. Ces pièces étant totalement vides, ils redescendirent au rez-de-chaussée où ils commencèrent la fouille. S'occupant du salon avec Ziva, l'attention de McGee fut attirée par la table basse où se trouvait éparpillé des dizaines de photos. Se sécissant d'une d'entre elles, il put y voir la jeune femme dans la rue au coté de Gabrièl, tous deux riant aux éclats.

- **Par ici**, finit-il par avertir ses collègues tout en prenant en main une autre photo.

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes avant que tous ne le rejoignent, désireux de savoir ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

- **Qu'as-tu trouvé ?** lui demanda Gibbs.

- **Ceci**, répondit-il en lui donnant la photo qu'il avait en main et qui, cette fois-ci, représentait Tony et Gabi jouant au football tandis que Ziva, en retrait quelques mètres plus loin, encourageait l'un d'entre eux.

Lorsqu'il porta son intention sur ses deux agents afin de voir leurs réactions face à cette découverte, il constata que l'italien ne quittait pas la photo des yeux. L'expression sur son visage démontrait clairement une incompréhension totale. Il était inenvisageable pour lui qu'ils aient pu se faire suivre ainsi, durant plusieurs semaines, sans même le remarquer ; cela ne pouvait être possible. En regardant alors Ziva qui, quant à elle, examinait les autres clichés, il pouvait voir que la panique l'avait à présent totalement gagnée. Déplaçant encore quelques photos, plusieurs DVD se présentèrent soudainement à elle. Intriguée, elle en attrapa alors quelques uns avant de constater que rien n'était inscrit dessus. Un regard interrogateur vers Gibbs et celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête en direction du lecteur se trouvant derrière elle. Une fois qu'elle l'eut inséré, le DVD leurs révéla donc ses premières images…

_- **S'il te plait Ziva, vient nous rejoindre**, la supplia Tony une fois de plus._

_- **Allez maman, tu verras ce n'est absolument pas compliqué**, rajouta Gabrièl en espérant à son tour la convaincre._

_Une fois de plus, la jeune femme se contenta de leur répondre par un hochement de tête négatif, s'accrochant encore plus fermement à la rambarde qui la maintenait sur ses deux pieds et l'empêcher ainsi de se retrouver allonger sur la glace._

_- **Ne bouges surtout pas**, déclara alors l'italien à l'intention du jeune garçon, **je reviens de suite.**_

_- **Pas de problèmes, je reste ici**, répondit-il. **Je te le promets**, rajouta t-il devant l'air peu convaincu qu'affichait Tony._

_Après lui avoir adressé un dernier regard lui signifiant qu'il était, en effet, préférable pour lui de rester à sa place, le jeune homme était venu prendre place aux côtés de Ziva qui se desserra aucunement sa prise malgré le fait qu'à présent un bras passé autour de sa taille la tenait fermement lui permettant ainsi de prendre appui sur l'italien._

_- **Ziva s'il te plait**, insista t-il de nouveau. **Tu nous ferais vraiment plaisir si tu venais te joindre à nous. **_

_- **Je n'arrive pas à garder mon équilibre plus de dix secondes Tony, comment veux-tu que j'aille au milieu de cette fichue patinoire ?**_

_- **Ne t'inquiète surtout pas pour ça, je te tiens et je ne te lâcherais pas**, lui promis t-il. **Et puis pour une fois je dois bien avouer que Gabrièl a raison, ce n'est absolument pas compliquer et toi-même tu sais à quel point il est vraiment rare que l'un de nous soit d'accord avec ses propos.**_

_- **En effet je dois bien le reconnaitre**, déclara t-elle un petit rire franchissant ses lèvres._

_- **C'est son anniversaire, fait-le au moins pour lui**, rajouta t-il en désespoir de cause voyant toujours son hésitation._

_Elle regarda alors en direction de son fils qui, par le sourire qu'il lui adressa ajouté à cette lueur d'espoir dans les yeux, lui fit comprendre qu'il désirait réellement sa présence à leurs côtés. Reportant alors son attention sur Tony, elle lui demanda alors :_

_- **Tu ne me lâches pas, promis ?**_

_- **Tu peux compté sur moi**, lui confirma t-il, sourire aux lèvres, avant qu'ils ne rejoignirent Gabrièl qui les attendait avec impatience._

_Ses premiers pas sur la glace se firent avec beaucoup d'appréhension et d'incertitude, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à l'italien. Après seulement quelques minutes, on pouvait constater qu'elle était déjà nettement plus à l'aise dans ses gestes, le sourire sur son visage prouvant par la même occasion que, finalement, elle se plaisait dans cette activité et en profitait. Bien qu'elle pouvait dorénavant garder son équilibre sans l'aide de l'italien, ce ne fut pas pour autant qu'ils se lâchèrent l'un l'autre, la jeune femme continuant donc à patiner dans les bras de son partenaire. Ce petit détail, bien évidemment, n'échappa aucunement à l'œil très attentif de Gabrièl qui à la vue de cela, venait d'avoir, selon lui, une brillante idée qui les mettraient dans une situation assez intéressante._

_Vérifiant tout de même que cela n'était pas trop dangereux et ayant trouver le bon moyen de procéder afin que cela puisse paraitre accidentel bien qu'il savait que cela allait être très difficile, il se décida d'agir lorsque les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent dans un endroit assez éloigné des autres personnes. Se dirigeant alors droit sur Tony, il le bouscula assez fortement tout en bredouillant une sorte d'excuse comme quoi il ne n'avait pas vu, regardant ailleurs. Comme prévu dans son magnifique plan, ce dernier perdit l'équilibre et avant de ne pouvoir réagir, se retrouva au sol, Ziva allongé sur lui étant donné que, n'ayant pas eu le temps de desserrer son emprise, il n'avait pu faire autrement que de l'entrainait dans sa chute._

_Après avoir repris leurs esprits, ils remarquèrent alors la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Bien qu'une légère gêne était visible chez chacun d'eux, aucuns ne prit la peine cependant de se détacher l'un de l'autre. Leurs yeux ancrés dans ceux de l'autres, ils se sourirent mutuellement sous le regard plus que satisfait de Gabrièl…_

Le visionnement fut soudainement interrompu par Gibbs lorsqu'il vit Ziva se précipiter en dehors de la maison, Tony à sa suite. Reprenant le DVD, il le donna McGee lui demandant de récupérer les autres, de même pour les photos avant de l'aider à finir rapidement l'inspection.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la maison, ils aperçurent et ceux sans grand étonnement, la jeune femme dans les bras de Tony qui, par de simples mots murmuraient à son oreille, semblait l'apaiser. Elle se contentait seulement d'acquiescer à ses propos tout en s'affermissant encore plus dans l'étreinte qu'il lui prodiguer. Elle ne s'écarta seulement de lui une fois que leurs collègues les eurent rejoints.

- **Avez-vous trouvé autres choses ?** demanda alors le jeune homme.

McGee se contenta de lui répondre par un hochement de tête négatif.

- **Toute cette surveillance ne servait strictement à rien, qu'est-ce que cela lui apporte ?** voulut savoir Ziva.

- **Rien, absolument rien**, lui répondit Gibbs. **C'est seulement pour son plaisir personnel et rien d'autre**, ajouta t-il en leur faisant signe de monter en voiture tendis qu'il prenait place derrière le volant.

De retour au NCIS, un arrêt au laboratoire avait été effectué afin d'y déposer les preuves trouvées. Lorsque la jeune femme les avait vu franchir les portes, elle s'abstint de leurs demander le résultat de cette intervention. Poser la question lui avait semblé vraiment inutile à la vue de l'attitude frustrée que chacun affichait. Quel ne fut pas non plus son regard horrifié lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les photographies. La seule chose qu'elle fut donc dans la capacité de faire à cet instant fut simplement de leurs promettre qu'elle allait son maximum afin d'en tiré quelques choses et ceux le plus rapidement possible.

Arrivé à l'open, chacun s'était donc installé derrière son bureau, n'attendant pas les ordres de Gibbs afin de se mettre au travail et d'effectuer des recherches complémentaires sur l'ex-agent du NCIS. Tony avait en effet ressorti les dossiers qui furent constitués sur Karlson lors de l'enquête effectué avant et après sa disparition, les examinant, avec l'aide de Ziva, de façon minutieuse s'attachant donc aux plus petits détails. Après vérifications de toutes les informations déjà en leurs possessions, rien de nouveau ne fut découvert. McGee, quant à lui, avait centré ses recherches sur l'adresse du domicile découvrant que celle-ci appartenait à une certaine Diana Devis qui s'avérait être la tante de Martin Karlson et vivant dorénavant dans une maison de repos depuis maintenant un peu plus de cinq mois. N'ayant pas pris la peine de mettre sa demeure en vente, son neveu avait donc pris la décision d'occuper les lieux à sa façon. Etait-elle au courant que celui-ci l'occuper de temps à autre ? De même savait-elle où celui-ci se cachait depuis le début de sa cavale ? Il y avait de grandes chances en effet mais ce n'est certainement pas à 23h53 qu'ils pourraient obtenir confirmations en lui posant ces questions à l'heure actuel.

N'ayant donc aucunes autres pistes à exploitées étant donné que les recherches avaient aboutis une fois de plus à une impasse, n'arrivant même pas à faire un quelconque lien entre Karlson et Amiraz, chacun était perdu dans ses propres pensées en attendant des nouvelles d'Abby. Cependant, la patience n'étant pas le point fort de Ziva en temps normal et encore moins dans ces circonstances ci, elle se leva brusquement de sa chaise et amena, par le bruit effectué, l'attention de ses collègues sur elle.

- **Je descends voir Abby**, déclara t-elle, ne supportant pas de rester inactive.

- **Ziva non attend, Ziva…** l'appela de nouveau Tony, essayant de la retenir ne voulant pas la laisser seule.

Cependant, la jeune femme resta sourde à ses appels. Le jeune homme se leva alors à son tour dans l'intention de la suivre mais à peine quelques pas d'effectué qu'il fut retenu par Gibbs. Connaissant la pensée de son agent en ce moment même, il lui affirma au contraire qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de solitude. Hésitant tout de même quelques instants, il finit par adhérer à ses propos non sans regarder une dernière fois en direction de la femme jeune qui pénétrait dans l'ascenseur.

Avant que les portes ne se referment, la laissant à présent seule, elle avait pu apercevoir le regard inquiet que son collègue posait sur elle. Non seulement de se tenir pour responsable de la situation dans laquelle se trouvé son fils, elle se sentait coupable de l'état dans lequel se trouvait tous ses collègues. Avec un sentiment de culpabilité dont l'étendu était sans fin, il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes avant de stopper la machine et de s'effondrer en larmes, se laissant glisser le long de la paroi métallique. Plusieurs minutes lui furent nécessaires avant de se reprendre, la laissant totalement affaibli suite à toutes les larmes versées. Un peu plus apaisée mais toujours autant désarçonner face aux circonstances, elle réactiva tout de même l'ascenseur qui ouvrit ses portes sur le laboratoire quelques instants plus tard.

Trop concentrée sur son travail, Abby ne l'entendit arriver et s'aperçut de sa présence seulement une fois la jeune femme à ses cotés. La première chose qu'elle remarqua, en plus de son inquiétude plus qu'évidente, fut ses yeux rougis qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de les justifiés par un quelconque mensonge. Lui étant reconnaissante de ne faire aucunes remarques, ce fut donc avec une immense volonté qu'elle accepta l'étreinte chaleureuse que lui offrit la scientifique.

- **Merci beaucoup Abby**, déclara t-elle tout en se retirant doucement des bras de la jeune femme.

En guise de réponse, elle se contenta de lui adressa un sourire qui, malgré le fait que celui-ci était bien différent de tous ceux qu'elle prodiguait habituellement dans d'autres circonstances, fit tout de même plaisir à Ziva.

- **As-tu trouvé quelques choses ?** demanda t-elle alors.

- **Non, pas pour le moment, je suis désolée**, répondit-elle de la déception dans la voix. **J'ai visionné plus de la moitié des DVD qui, sans exception, vous concernent tous Tony, Gabi ainsi que toi lors de vos différentes sorties mais ceux-ci n'ont rien apporté de nouveau.**

- **Pour l'enquête oui mais je suis sûr que pour toi c'est tout le contraire**, déclara l'israélienne afin de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

- **En effet oui**, avoua t-elle. **J'ai beaucoup apprécié ce que j'ai vu. A présent je vois votre relation sous un tout nouvel angle et celui-ci me plait énormément, je l'adore même**, rajouta t-elle malicieusement.

- **Ne t'imagines rien surtout, tu risquerais d'être très déçu.**

- **Il est trop tard pour ça, j'ai déjà des scénarios plein la tête. En ce qui concerne la déception, et bien j'en prends le risque mais je doute fort que cela arrive.**

Voyant que la jeune femme allait répliquer afin de la contredire une fois de plus, Abby ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion en reprenant vite fait la parole.

- **Lorsque tu es arrivé je m'apprêtais à regarder ce DVD**, l'informa t-elle en lui montrant l'objet à présent dans ses mains ; **tu veux rester avec moi ou alors tu peux remonter et je vous appelle dès que j'ai du nouveau.**

- **Non non je vais rester avec toi, ça ira ne t'inquiètes pas**, tenta t-elle de la rassurer.

- **Très bien, dans ce cas voyons voir ce que nous avons ici**, déclara t-elle tout en insérant le DVD dans le lecteur.

.-.-.-.-.

Après que les portes de l'ascenseur se furent refermées, le laissant cependant apercevoir une dernière fois sa collègue plus que troublée, Tony retourna s'asseoir à son bureau d'un pas lent. Tout dans son attitude trahissait sa profonde angoisse qu'il essayait par tous les moyens de dissimuler afin de ne pas inquiéter d'avantage Ziva. Cependant, il savait très bien que cette dernière n'était absolument pas dupe. Regardant machinalement sa montre comme très souvent depuis le début de cette enquête, il ne put s'empêcher de marmonner une chose inaudible en constatant l'heure qu'elle affichait.

- **Que se passe t-il ?** voulut savoir Gibbs.

- **Il est plus de minuit**, répondit-il simplement.

- **Oui et alors ?** demanda McGee.

- **Et alors nous sommes donc le 20 décembre aujourd'hui**, déclara t-il. **Il faut absolument le retrouvé aujourd'hui car ce n'est certainement pas une coïncidence si elle a choisi cette période pour agir. Demain cela fera exactement huit ans jour pour jour que la bombe a explosé et que son frère est donc mort et je suis plus que certain qu'elle… qu'elle…**

Il ne prit pas la peine de finir sa phrase, n'ayant absolument pas l'envie d'exprimer sa pensée à haute voix. Il n'était pas nécessaire non plus pour ses collègues de l'entendre, chacun sachant parfaitement où il voulait en venir. Quelques instants plus tard, il brisa le silence qui s'était installé à la suite de sa précédente déclaration.

- **Ziva se sent responsable pour ce qui arrive à Gabrièl mais je le suis tout autant qu'elle.**

- **Je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre là**, déclara Gibbs.

- **Karlson**, énonça t-il. **C'est de ma faute s'il est impliqué dedans. Si je n'avais pas surpris une de ces conversation, jamais je n'aurais eu de soupçons sur ce qu'il trafiqué et pas de soupçons, pas d'enquête donc**, poursuivit-il. **Déjà que l'on ne s'attendait pas en temps normal, ce fut encore pire lorsqu'il a commencé à se douter qu'il faisait l'objet d'une surveillance. Et moi en parfait idiot je le lui confirme lors d'un de nos nombreux accrochages alors que je savais pertinemment qu'il me poussait à bout. Je lui ai dit de bien profiter de ses derniers moments de liberté car au vu des preuves que l'on avait contre lui, il n'était pas prêt à sortir avant un bon moment. Si je me serais abstenu il n'aurait certainement pas pris la fuite.**

L'ayant écouté bien attentivement durant tout son discours, McGee fut stupéfait de découvrir que le jeune homme était à l'origine de toute cette histoire. Bien qu'étant vaguement informé sur toute cette enquête pour avoir découvert son existence après la fuite de Karlson, il est vrai qu'il ne sait jamais interrogé sur les circonstances dans lesquelles celle-ci fut menée. La voix de son patron résonnant à son tour dans l'open le fit sortir de ses pensées.

- **Dans ce cas Tony je suis tout aussi responsable que toi**, intervint Gibbs. **C'est bien moi qui t'ai donné l'autorisation pour ouvrir une enquête et poursuivre tes recherches non ? Tu n'as fait que ton travail**, précisa t-il.

- **Ouais et regardes où ça nous mène aujourd'hui. On fait toujours ce que l'on croit être le meilleur dans n'importes quelles circonstances mais on ne pense jamais aux conséquences que cela amène ou alors il est déjà trop tard. Pourtant, avec le temps, on devrait savoir que nos actes ont toujours des…**

Il arrêta là son discours lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone retentie et à laquelle il s'empressa de décrocher quand il vit le nom de Ziva s'affichait sur l'écran. Bien qu'il ne resta en ligne que quelques secondes à peine, cela fut suffisant pour que ses collègues comprennent qu'il se passait quelque chose.

- **Il y a du nouveau avec les vidéos**, finit-il par les informé une fois qu'il eut raccrocher.

Sans perdre de temps, ils se dirigèrent donc activement vers l'ascenseur afin de rejoindre les deux femmes.


	8. Chapitre 8

_Bonjour :D . Après quelques semaines de retard - dont cette fois-ci je n'ai absolument aucunes excuses pour le justifié si ce n'est le manque de temps - voilà enfin la suite de cette fiction. Concernant ce huitième chapitre, je ne sais pas s'il va vous apportez, pour l'instant, grand chose concernant l'histoire. J'ai longuement hésité à le cloturer sur cette scème ou sur une autre qui va suivre prochainement, ayant finalement jugé qu'elle s'intègré beaucoup mieux dans l'histoire du neuvième chapitre. _  
_Beaucoup plus court et moins intéressant que les chapitres précédents pour ma part, j'espère tout de même que celui-ci vous plaira et vous souhaite donc une agréable lecture :) ._

* * *

**Chapitre 8.**

- **Tu dois absolument arrêter de stopper cet ascenseur à tout bout de champs Gibbs, ça le ralenti vraiment**, lui fit remarquer Tony tandis qu'ils attendaient, impatiemment, que ce dernier les mènent à destination.

Suite à cette déclaration, un petit rire étouffé, mais se voulant le plus discret que possible, retentit dans l'habitacle. Les regards des deux hommes se tournèrent alors vers McGee, l'un amusé, l'autre meurtrier.

- **Désolé**, déclara t-il alors, mal à l'aise devant l'expression qu'affichait son patron.

Malheureusement pour lui, cette excuse ne fit qu'irriter encore plus ce dernier ce qui provoqua une légère grimasse sur le visage de l'agent, s'attendant visiblement à des reproches. Quel ne fut pas son soulagement lorsqu'il aperçut son patron détourner la tête et porter son attention sur l'italien qui, amusé par la situation, lui adressa un sourire ; sourire que Gibbs lui retourna bien volontiers.

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur eurent enfin daigné ouvrir leurs portes, les trois hommes en sortirent précipitamment, un soupir de soulagement passant leurs lèvres. Quand ils entrèrent dans le laboratoire, ils remarquèrent immédiatement la panique qui c'était installé chez les deux jeunes femmes. Bien qu'énormément troublée elle aussi, Abby essayait de son mieux de rassurer Ziva. A la vue de leurs comportements, ils étaient sûrs d'une chose : quoi qu'elles aient découvert, cela ne présageait vraiment rien de bon.

Arrivés à leurs hauteurs, Tony vint prendre place aux cotés de Ziva qui, d'un petit geste de la tête, assura à la scientifique qu'elle arriverait à gérer la situation. Ne voulant pas perdre une seconde, Gibbs entra dans le vif du sujet, laissant de côté ses interrogations sur le pourquoi de leurs comportements étant certain d'obtenir des réponses une fois avoir pris connaissance de leur découverte.

- **On vous écoute, qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?**

- **Et bien comme je l'ai dis à Ziva plus tôt, tout les DVD que j'avais jusqu'à présent visionné la concernait elle, sans exception, ainsi que Gabrièl et Tony**, les informa Abby. **Cependant, lorsque nous avons visionné le suivant et bien heu… comment dire… c'est…**

Elle arrêta là sa phrase, portant tour à tour son attention sur chacun de ses collègues, ne sachant pas trop comment leur expliquer. Après avoir vu leurs regards interrogateurs devenir soudainement très inquiets suite à son silence, elle se décida finalement à reprendre la parole.

- **Le mieux je crois est que vous le découvriez par vous-même**, déclara t-elle alors.

Elle regarda une dernière fois en direction de Ziva qui ne quittait l'écran des yeux. Elle vit alors la jeune femme attrapait la main de l'italien qui, bien qu'un peu surpris, finit par resserrer son emprise lui donnant ainsi la présence et le soutien dont elle avait besoin. Une dernière hésitation, elle finit par fermer les yeux et inspirer profondément avant de lancer la vidéo.

La première image qui apparut fut celle d'un homme ; homme que tout le monde identifia facilement comme étant Martin Karlson. Ce dernier n'avait pas réellement changé depuis ces deux dernières années. Seule choses nouvelles, un air de satisfaction et de supériorité qu'il prenait malin plaisir à afficher ; ayant incontestablement, pour l'instant, l'avantage sur la situation. Son regard axé à la caméra, un petit raclement de gorge se fit alors entendre avant qu'un sourire insidieux ne vienne effleurer son visage et que son discours ne commence.

_**Bonjour à vous tous ! Et bien oui, c'est la moindre des choses non ? La politesse avant tout**, déclara t-il d'un ton hautement hypocrite._

_**Alors par où commencer ? Je pense que je vais tout d'abord vous félicité car si à l'heure actuelle vous écoutez ce petit message, cela signifie bien évidemment que vous avez réussi à remontez jusqu'à moi. Je savais bien que rien n'était impossible pour la meilleure équipe du NCIS. Vous en aurez mis du temps mais comme on le dit si bien, mieux vaut tard que jamais. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez réussi cette fois-ci et à vrai dire je n'en ai rien à faire donc passons**, conclua t-il alors en balayant l'air d'un geste de la main. _

**_Je pense ensuite que vous vous posez quelques questions non ? Je vais donc me faire une joie de vous répondre en commençant par le commencement. Etes-vous bien installé pour entendre ma petite histoire ? Oui ! Parfais alors. Bon et bien dans ce cas c'est parti._**

**_Ela et moi, quelle rencontre magnifique je trouve ; la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis des années. Oui inutile que je vous demande si vous êtes au courant qu'Ela Amiraz est impliqué dans ce qui arrive en ce moment même au petit Gabrièl, je suis certain qu'il s'agit de la première chose que vous aillez découverte. En même temps, cela n'a pas du être trop difficile suite au courrier qui vous a été envoyé. Reconnaissez que nous vous avons bien facilité la tâche. Quand j'y repense, nous n'aurions pas dû ; cela aurait été beaucoup plus amusant de vous imaginez chercher, sans succès, son auteur. Enfin bref je m'égare là, reprenons donc le cours de notre histoire voulez-vous. Ela et moi, donc, avons fait la connaissance l'un de l'autre il y a environ quatre mois de cela, par hasard. Je sais que vous ne croyais pas aux coïncidences agent Gibbs mais là, vous êtes bien dans l'obligation de reconnaitre que vous avez tort et qu'elles existent bel et bien. Lorsque je l'ai aperçu dans ce parc, seule, perdue, totalement désemparée et déconcertée, je me suis tout de suite senti attiré vers elle. Nous avons très vite sympathisé, une entente parfaite. _**

**_Quelques jours plus tard, elle a commencée à se confier, à me raconter son passé : la mort de son frère, Ilane ainsi que celle de Natane. Comme vous devez vous en douté, c'est lors de ce récit que j'ai entendu votre nom, officier David. Au début, je dois bien avouer que j'étais perplexe ; il ne pouvait s'agir de la même personne. Cependant j'ai vite compris que j'avais tord. Je ne vous dis pas quelle fut la surprise d'Ela lorsque je lui ai annoncé que je vous connaissais également. Me demandant comment, je lui appris que désormais vous travaillez comme agent de liaison entre le Mossad et le NCIS, plus précisément dans l'équipe dont l'un des membres est responsable de ma situation actuelle. Je lui ai donc, à mon tour, raconté mon histoire ; des plus petits trafics que j'effectuais à mon départ – non pardon, ma fuite – du NCIS à cause d'un agent un peu trop fouineur à mon gout : j'ai nommé l'agent spécial Anthony DiNozzo. Inutile de s'attarder sur ses souvenirs plus que pénibles s'il vous plait donc poursuivons._**

_**Cela nous amène bien évidemment à l'élaboration de notre vengeance car vous vous imaginez bien que nous n'allions pas laisser passer une occasion pareille, surtout lorsque je lui ai appris à quel point vous étiez très proche, officier David et agent DiNozzo. Je dois même avouer que l'idée de nous venger de chacun d'entre vous nous à donner un but dans la vie. Quand j'y repense, je me demande pourquoi nous ne l'avions pas fait avant, chacun de notre côté. Enfin bref… Seulement quelques secondes après avoir commencé à chercher ce qui vous ferez le plus souffrir, Ela a immédiatement penser à Gabrièl. Gabrièl, Gabrièl… Qui est Gabrièl ? Voilà donc la question que je me suis posé. Et là, oh surprise ! , j'apprends que l'officier David à un fils de dix ans dont personne n'a jamais entendu parler. Bien que l'idée au départ d'impliqué un jeune garçon innocent dans cette histoire me semblé cruel, les scrupules et les remords sont vite partis lorsque j'ai repensé à ce que nous avions tout deux perdu par votre faute. Ela devant retourné en Israël, j'ai donc commencé seul la filature. Chose qui fut extrêmement facile je dois reconnaitre étant donné que vous êtes beaucoup moins vigilante dans votre vie privée. A peine donc je venais de commencer que oh, deuxième surprise ! , je découvre que notre cher agent DiNozzo est au courant de son existence et semble même avoir développé un lien très fort avec ce dernier. Vous voir ainsi tout les trois ensemble, aussi heureux qu'une jolie petite famille puisse l'être, n'a fait qu'augmenter mon aversion envers vous**, ajouta t-il, sa répulsion clairement visible._

**_Enfin, passons ce détail. Connaissant dorénavant toutes vos habitudes, nous en avons conclu que le meilleur moyen d'agir était lorsque Gabrièl était à l'école étant donné qu'en dehors, il passe tout son temps libre en compagnie de vous deux. Plan parfaitement élaboré, derniers détails peaufinés et nous obtenons donc le résultat que vous connaissez actuellement._**

_**Bon et bien je pense avoir fait le tour à présent. Oh non j'allais oublier, excusez-moi. Ela et moi-même avons une petite surprise pour vous. Non je vous assure ce n'est absolument pas le peine de nous remercier, c'est fait de bon cœur. Considérez-le comme notre cadeau de Noël en avance. Cette fois-ci je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de nous dire adieu car oui, c'est la dernière fois que nous nous voyons si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. Je vais seulement vous souhaitez d'excellente fêtes de fin d'année car je doute qu'elles ne puissent être autrement, enfin pour Ela et moi**, précisa t-il d'une joie non dissimulée avant de disparaitre de l'écran après leur avoir adressé un petit signe de la main en guise d'au revoir._

Encore sous le choc des révélations qui venaient d'être faites, les trois hommes n'eurent même pas le temps de reprendre leurs esprits que des nouvelles images apparurent. Biens que les ayant déjà aperçus, les deux jeunes femmes n'en furent pas moins horrifiées, une fois de plus, que leurs collègues.

Voir Gabrièl ainsi – pieds et poings liés à une chaise, seul au milieu de cette pièce sombre et ayant pour seul éclairage la lumière qui filtrait au travers de la petite fenêtre, totalement bouleversé, désorienté, troublé et plonger dans l'incertitude la plus totale – était absolument insupportable. Soudain, ils purent constater qu'une personne avait fait irruption dans la pièce. Bien que n'apercevant pas son visage, ils en déduisirent, à la forme du corps, qu'il s'agissait d'Ela Amiraz. Cette dernière s'approcha alors du jeune garçon, voulant dans un geste anodin poser une main sur son épaule ; chose que Gabrièl esquiva. Faisant le tour de la chaise, elle finit par reprendre place devant lui, se déplaçant alors légèrement de quelques centimètres afin de permettre à la caméra de garder le garçon dans son champ de vision. Sans en connaitre la raison mais ayant néanmoins une idée, ils remarquèrent alors que Gabrièl effectua inconsciemment un mouvement de recul. Un arrêt sur son regard plus apeuré que jamais, ce fut là la dernière image qu'ils aperçurent avant que l'écran ne soit envahi par la neige.


	9. Chapitre 9

_Bonjour :D . Non non vous ne rêvez pas, il s'agit bien de la suite postée avec plus d'un mois de retard. Que puis-je dire pour le justifier cette fois-ci ? Et bien tout simplement le fait que lorsque vous avez une chaleur extérieur avoisinant les 30°C , vous pensez bien que la dernière chose que vous ayez envi de faire est de rester chez vous mais plutôt de sortir et d'en profiter non ? Après cela à suivi ma période de fatigue extrême et qui, à présent, n'est toujours pas passé d'ailleurs. Enfin bref, j'ai tout de même fini par trouver le courage de terminer l'écriture de ce chapitre que j'avais commencer voilà un peu plus de trois semaines. ( oui oui je sais, je suis très longue ) _  
_Bon et bien maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer que cette suite vous plaise et à souhaiter une bonne lecture à ceux qui ont encore le courage de suivre cette fiction ^^ ._

_Oh, j'allais oublier. je tiens une fois de plus à vous remerciez pour les commentaires laissés au chapitre précédent, en particulier Margo, Abs02 et Aureliascot pour qui je n'ai pas pu le faire par message privé._

* * *

**Chapitre 9.**

Les secondes défilaient depuis la fin du visionnage et aucun bruit, ne serais-ce celui d'une respiration, ne vint briser le silence qui avait pris place lorsque les premiers échos de voix de Karlson leurs étaient parvenus. Malgré l'absence totale d'images, aucun ne détourné ses yeux de l'écran. En passant par la colère, la peur ou encore le sentiment d'impuissance face à la situation les émotions se mélangeaient et se succédaient à une vitesse folle dans leurs esprits sans qu'ils ne puissent les arrêter.

Les affaires ayant pour victimes les enfants, chacun d'entre eux les connaissaient que trop bien. Lors de chacune de ces enquêtes, ils s'efforçaient de toutes les mener de la même façon, de ne pas s'impliquer personnellement, malgré la difficulté que cela représentait, afin que leurs émotions ne prennent pas le dessus sur la raison. Cependant, cette fois-ci, tous étaient bien obligé de reconnaitre qu'ils n'avaient respecté aucunes de ces règles. Mais n'est-ce pas ce que chacun ferait si la victime s'avéré être un de nos proches ?

Perdus dans leurs pensées, ils en furent sortis lorsqu'un bruit sourd retentit dans la pièce. Portant leurs attentions vers sa provenance, ils purent constater que l'armoire se situant à côté de bureau d'Abby n'était pas aussi solide qu'ils le croyaient la porte n'ayant pas résisté au coup que l'italien venait de lui affligé.

Posant alors son regard sur Tony, Gibbs finit par le détourner quelques secondes plus tard, non sans qu'un soupir ne franchise ses lèvres, pour maintenant porter son attention sur la scientifique.

- **Alors heu… Abby, avec McGee, vous…**

- **Analysez la vidéo afin de voir si elle nous apporte quelque chose. On si met tout de suite Gibbs**, lui assura t-elle sans pour autant mettre ses propos en application.

A la place, elle préféra regarder elle aussi le jeune homme avant de détourner rapidement son regard – inquiet – en faveur de Gibbs. La rassurant par un hochement de tête qui lui signifia qu'il s'occupait de tout, c'est l'esprit un peu plus apaisé qu'elle finit par se mettre au travail.

- **Tony, tu viens avec moi. Direction la morgue**, l'informa t-il.

Devant le haussement de sourcils de ce dernier accompagné d'un regard plus qu'interrogateur envers son patron, Ziva se contenta de lui attraper sa main afin de lui faire voir la blessure qui désormais s'y trouvé.

Trop pris par sa colère, il n'avait ni remarqué et ressentit la blessure ainsi que la douleur qui avaient suivi son geste.

Regardant ses collègues à tour de rôle, un peu embarrassé, il consentie alors à suivre Gibbs sans émettre aucunes résistances.

Lorsqu'ils revirent dix minutes plus tard, ils constatèrent que Ziva ne quittait des yeux l'écran où était dorénavant affichée une image de Gabrièl issu de la vidéo. Abby, quant à elle, se stoppa immédiatement dans son travail afin de se jeter sur l'italien sous les regards amusés de ses collègues. Estimant que la coupure ne devait pas être profonde, ne voyant aucuns saignements sous le bandage qu'elle jugea, après examination, bien réalisé elle consentit enfin à leurs expliquer le travail qu'ils avaient déjà effectués tandis que Tony alla prendre place aux côtés de l'israélienne.

- **Nous sommes en ce moment même en train de réaliser une analyse acoustique**, leur révéla t-elle. **Nous avons donc isolé la voix de la vidéo afin de ne garder que le bruit de fond.**

- **Enfin « bruit » c'est vite dit**, continua McGee. **Pour l'instant, tout ce que nous obtenons est un silence absolu.**

- **Mais ne vous inquiétez pas**, reprit aussitôt Abby, **nous allons approfondir nos recherches et je suis certaine que nous finirons par trouver quelque chose. Enfin je l'espère.**

Bien que cette dernière phrase fut murmurer, étant destiner à elle seule, elle sut qu'elle fut tout de même entendu par Gibbs lorsque ce dernier lui signa comme réponse « moi aussi je l'espère, moi aussi ».

Alors qu'elle s'apprêter donc à rejoindre de nouveau McGee, elle fut interrompu par la voix de Tony.

- **Peux-tu venir ici s'il te plait Abby ? J'aimerai vérifier quelque chose.**

- **Hum hum… Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?** lui demanda t-elle une fois arriver à ses côtés, très vite rejoint par Gibbs et McGee, la déclaration du jeune homme ayant vite fait d'attirer l'attention de tout ses collègues sur lui.

- **Ceci**, lui répondit-il tout en pointant du doigt la fenêtre situé juste derrière Gaby. **On peut voir qu'il y a quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à dire de quoi il s'agit exactement.**

A peine eut-il finit de parler qu'Abby s'était déjà précipitée devant l'écran tout en ayant enlevé, sans aucune délicatesse de sa part cette fois-ci, le doigt de l'italien toujours devant l'image afin de mieux pouvoir l'examiner. En vain. De même pour les autres.

C'est donc sans perdre de temps qu'elle refit le chemin emprunté quelques secondes auparavant, ne prononçant seulement que quelques mots d'excuses à destination de Ziva qu'elle avait bousculé dans la précipition.

- **Oh Oh**, s'écria t-elle à peine quelques instants plus tard à la vue de l'image agrandit se trouvant dorénavant affichée à l'écran.

Bien entendu, cette exclamation de joie fit d'elle le centre d'intérêt de tous ses collègues. En passant par le regard neutre que lui porta McGee à celui d'interrogateur de Ziva et Gibbs, seul Tony lui rendit son sourire et ce regard où désormais l'espoir et la satisfaction avaient repris place.

Intrigués par leurs comportements et n'y voyant aucunes raisons apparentes, Gibbs, tout comme Ziva, voulurent donc en connaitre la raison.

- **Qu'y a-t-il ? Pourquoi ce « Oh oh » ?** leurs demanda t-il. Ce n'est qu'un immeuble en destruction parmi tant d'autres.

- **Gibbs a parfaitement raison**, affirma Ziva. **Je ne vois pas en quoi cet immeuble miteux et maintenant à moitié en ruine et qui en plus peut se trouver n'importe où va nous menez quelque part**, finit-elle tout en s'emportant, le sourire toujours présent sur le visage de ses collègues ne faisait que l'irrité encore plus.

- **Ziva calmes-toi s'il te plait**, lui demanda alors Tony.

- **Je suis désolée mais c'est juste qu'à part s'amuser à regarder un par un chaque immeuble en destruction dans ce pays, je ne vois pas comment nous …**

- **Oh non Ziva**, l'interrompit McGee, **non. Je peux t'assurer que ce ne sera à peine de faire cela.**

Devant l'incompréhension la plus totale qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage de la jeune femme et de son patron suite à cette déclaration, Tony décida de poursuivre les explications.

- **Ce que Tim veut dire, c'est que cet immeuble miteux et en ruine comme tu nous l'as si bien décrit Ziva est celui qui se situe à peine à quelques kilomètres de la sortie de la ville.**

- **Comment savez-vous cela vous ?** voulut alors savoir l'israélienne.

- **Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonner sur le fait que vous n'êtes pas au courant ?** déclara Tony. **Enfin Gibbs je comprends étant donné qu'il ne regarde jamais la télé mais toi Ziva, tu me surprends là. Ils ne cessaient d'en parler il y a maintenant deux mois de cela environ. En fait cela à fait scandale car l'homme qui a racheté cet immeuble, où vivaient encore de nombreuses personnes, et qui maintenant et en train de le détruire apparemment à pour projet un truc vraiment minable. Et encore, ce mot est faible pour décrire cette chose qu'il a l'intention de construire. Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Qui aurait pour idée, à part lui, de construire un … un …**

Devant les soupirs d'exaspérations de la part de McGee et Gibbs, ajouté au regard que ce dernier lui adressa l'italien arrêta là ses explications jugées inutiles, ayant très bien reçu le message.

- **En fait tu sais quoi patron**, reprit-il, **je crois que l'on se fiche royalement de savoir ce qu'il va construire à la place et si Ziva veut plus de détails, et bien dans ce cas je les lui fournirai plus tard.**

- **Ouais DiNozzo, c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi**, conclua t-il en portant maintenant son attention sur la scientifique. **Donc Abby, étant donné que l'on sait où se trouve cet immeuble, cela signifie que…**

- **Que je peux localiser l'endroit où Gabrièl est retenu c'est exact Gibbs**, lui confirma t-elle.

Cette fois-ci, le seul bruit qui se fit alors entendre pendant les minutes qui suivirent put être décrit comme étant frénétique celui-ci ayant pour seule source de provenance le clavier d'ordinateur de la scientifique.

Aucuns d'entre eux, à l'exception de McGee, ne voulant comprendre la manipulation qu'elle effectué tous préférèrent garder leurs yeux rivaient sur l'écran où, après ce moment qui leurs parut une éternité, le résultat de celle-ci ne devrait maintenant plus tarder à apparaitre.

Une fois le logiciel ayant fait son travail et le bâtiment étant à présent trouvé, elle poursuivit donc ses recherches sur ce dernier. Les détails inutiles laissaient rapidement de côté, l'enthousiasme qui avait pris place les minutes précédentes retomba bien vite lorsque les plans furent affichés.

- **C'était trop beau pour que ce soit simplement un petit deux pièces**, déclara l'italien une fois sa frustration passée. **Cela va nous prendre des heures pour tout vérifier.**

- **Je suis vraiment désolée**, commença Abby, **mais il me manque beaucoup trop de paramètres afin que je puisse déterminer l'endroit exact. Mais vous pouvez appeler des renforts non ?**

- **Abby, tu as vu l'heure ? Il est presque une heure du matin. Avec un peu de chance ils arriveront lorsque nous aurons fini.**

- **McGee a raison**, affirma Gibbs, **et c'est pour cela que nous allons devoir faire sans. Il y a donc trois entrepôts, chacun de taille différente. Ziva, avec McGee, vous vous chargerez de celui-ci**, les informa t-il tout en le désignant sur l'écran. **Vous vous partagerez les trois étages qu'il abrite. Tony, tu te charges de celui situé au centre et moi je prends donc celui d'à côté.**

Après avoir effectué les dernières mises au point pendant qu'Abby leurs préparait le matériel nécessaire, ils partirent donc en direction de l'adresse que cette dernière leurs avait également fourni.

L'arrêt brutal de la voiture au milieu d'un parking vide, accompagné du crissement de pneus qui se fit alors entendre, signalèrent aux occupants du véhicule qu'ils venaient d'arriver à destination.

Alors que chacun se dirigeait comme convenu vers l'entrepôt qui leur avait été attribué, ils se stoppèrent afin de porter leur attention sur Gibbs qui avait prit la parole.

- **Hey, même si je sais que vous êtes prudent faites tout de même attention. De plus, n'oubliez pas que cette usine abritait des produits chimiques par conséquent on ne sait pas sur quoi on peut tomber même si à présent elle est sensé être vide.**

Bien qu'un peu surpris – Gibbs n'ayant pas pour habitude de faire ce genre de déclaration de vive voix – tous acquiescèrent en silence, non sans un sourire aux lèvres, avant de reprendre leur route.

Environ trois quart d'heure plus tard, c'est avec une colère non dissimulé et quelques insultes dans sa langue maternelle que Ziva finit par claquer la porte de la dernière pièce vide, comme toutes les autres, qu'elle venait de vérifier avec McGee.

Après l'inspection des deux premiers étages sans grand succès, ils s'étaient réunis afin de contrôler le dernier ensemble et qui, malheureusement, les mena au même résultat que précédemment.

Ne faisant donc aucunes remarques sur le comportement de sa coéquipière, la comprenant parfaitement et lui- même ayant envi de faire la même chose, il se contenta simplement d'informer ses collègues sur la situation actuelle.

- **Rien à signaler ici, le bâtiment est totalement vide**, déclara t-il au travers de son oreillette.

- **De même pour moi jusqu'à présent**, lui répondit Gibbs. **Il ne me reste que quelques pièces à vérifier. Qu'en est-il de ton côté DiNozzo ?**

- **Idem patron**, l'informa t-il. **J'ai presque fini, il ne m'en reste que quatre.**

.-.-.-.-.

Repliée dans un coin sombre de la pièce où elle ne pouvait être vu de quiconque, une personne se mit à murmurer quelques mots lorsque des bruits en provenance du couloir se firent entendre.

- **Le moment tant attendu va enfin arriver, nous allons bientôt avoir de la visite.**

Bien que très peu audible, le son de sa voix pouvait tout de même être facilement décrit comme étant enjoué et moqueur à la fois. Bien que ceci amena un sourire sur le visage du complice posté à l'angle opposé, il en fut tout le contraire pour Gabrièl chez qui la peur ne cessait d'augmenter. C'est donc plus inquiet que jamais qu'il fixait la porte, craignant ce qui allait arriver.

.-.-.-.-.

Tandis qu'ils redescendaient les escaliers avec hâte afin de sortir au plus vite de l'entrepôt pour pouvoir ainsi prêter mains fortes à l'un des deux agents si par chance ils venaient à le retrouver, ils se stoppèrent net lorsqu'un coup de feu se fit entendre à travers leur oreillette.

Une fois le frisson de terreur passé et sa respiration lui permettant à nouveau de parler, Ziva s'empressa de demander des nouvelles à leurs collègues étant donné qu'aucun des deux n'avaient jusqu'alors prit la parole.

- **Que c'est t-il passé ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ?**

- **Patron, Tony, répondez-nous**, s'empressa de rajouter McGee lorsqu'aucune réponse ne leur était parvenue.

Cependant, une fois de plus, seul le silence leurs répondit.


End file.
